Rhonda Whittenberg
Rhonda Whittenberg (nee Hollister) is a character that began in a series called Marshall City, but is now on Harpers Falls. She is played by actress Josie Bissett, best known for her role of Jane Mancini on the series Melrose Place. She was the show's primary villain until Jennifer Barrett took over the top villain spot. Redeemed villainess To most people, Rhonda Whittenberg is, on the outside, a nice, good-natured and friendly woman who has a care-free nature about her. However, Anngelique Minzell, a woman who used to be friends with her back in their hometown of Marshall City, Connecticut, would dare to say that Rhonda is a "frozen bitch" who is as "cold-hearted as a snake with a compacted wisdom tooth!" Rhonda and Anngelique used to be best friends until she went and told Jamie Minzell, Anngelique's sensitive and vulnerable brother, about his sister's affairs. Rhonda had told Jamie about things that she had no business telling him, which rattled Jamie, even more than anything, and when Anngelique found out, she exploded in rage at her ex-friend. To be sure, their brother, Jeff Minzell was equally furious, but the fight has always been between Rhonda and Anngelique. As it turned out, Rhonda was no innocent herself, when she cheated on her husband, Ben Whittenberg with Craig Danvers, who would later be married to Jamie until his death. Flash forward a couple of years: Rhonda was recipient of a phone call from Anngelique, who denounced her for her nasty comments to Jamie from some years back. Rhonda was convinced, by her friend, Sarah, to take a trip to Boston, to see her arch-enemy. Anngelique greeted her former friend coldly and told her what she thought of her. Rhonda was not fazed, but she could see the hurt in her former friend's face, especially the things she said to Jamie. That did not stop Rhonda from living in Boston. She moved to the north end and got a job at Sheila Watkins Designs as a new designer and partner. This means she has to work with the firm's lawyer and her arch-enemy, Anngelique. Their enmity as strong as ever, Rhonda and Anngelique will either kill each other or put aside their enmity to work together. More or less, the former. Anytime Anngelique comes across her, the two are more likely as not to bare their claws and come close to getting into a fight. Anngelique and Rhonda could easily be considered to be the current feuding duo in the grand tradition of those rivals Sheila and Molly. However, what makes this feud different is that Rhonda did what she did out of good intentions but her deed has blown up in her face and is now paying for that breach of confidence. Like those old-time soap feuds (Y&R's Jill and Kay; OLTL's Viki and Dorian; et al), Anngelique and Rhonda will be fighting until one or the other is dead. Rhonda crossed swords with Sheila, when she was caught outside of Anngelique's house. Sheila fired Rhonda for her troublemaking, and cemented her place as a family enemy, when she made trouble with Dylan. Dylan and Sheila made it clear that they will not tolerate her and her evil. Despite her being fired, she still remains in Boston, being a thorn in the sides of both the Harper and Minzell-Crawford families. Another of Rhonda's enemies came into town when Allegra Whittenberg, her former sister in-law, came around, basically took over her partnership in Sheila Watkins Designs, and allied herself with Anngelique. This infuriated Rhonda, and their hatred is on file for ALL to see. Rhonda's savage streak has come out in full flower as she shoved Jennifer Harper down a flight of stairs at the hospital and paralyzed her. This did not stop Rhonda, who tried to use a bomb to kill her, but was defused. Then she grabbed a gun from a security guard and in the presence of several witnesses murdered Jennifer in cold blood. She nearly taunted Dylan Harper into a heart attack, but fortunately, it was not a heart attack. However, Rhonda was finally taken to prison. Besides the Minzell family, the Harper family want to see Rhonda completely neutralized. However, Rhonda unexpectedly redeemed herself when she saved her arch-enemy's brother, Jamie, from the even MORE evil, Jennifer Barrett. This helped Rhonda redeem herself, and she went back to prison to serve out her sentence for killing Jennifer Harper. After her release, she was asked by Clarissa Smythe to return to Sheila Watkins Designs, but she declined the invite, as she has a new job as a press secretary for the Massachusetts Senate. It's a job she loves and she is happy with. However, later, Clarissa asked her to return to SWD, and this time, she accepted. Rhonda has really redeemed herself and she is pleased to be back. She has mended fences with Anngelique and Allegra. She also sincerely apologized to Jamie and she has proven herself to be his staunchest ally. Category:Characters Category:Former Harper family enemies Category:Sheila Watkins Designs partners